callofdutyfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Canciones Mapas zombies
Canciones de los mapas zombis: Las canciones son Easter Eggs que puedes activar de diferentes maneras en cada uno de los mapas. Canciones thumb|Elena Siegman Las canciones y su localización: *'Undone:' Nacht Der Untoten (Noche de los muertos): Explotando todos los barriles que hay fuera de la casa. (Sólo en CoD Black Ops Rezurreztion DLC) *'Lullaby for a Dead Man:' Verruckt (El loco): Tirando de la cadena del inodoro 3 veces.Se encuentra en la parte Alemana del mapa,(la habitación con las armas STG-44 y Trenchgun) *'The One:' Shi no Numa (Pantano de los muertos): Presionando el teléfono 3 veces en la cabaña de comunicaciones. (En CoD World at War conseguirás el trofeo/logro Dead Air al activar la canción) *'Beauty of Annihilation: '''Der Riese (El gigante): Activando los 3 cerebros en frascos repartidos por el mapa. * 1. El primer cerebro se encuentra en la sala anterior al primer teletransporte y antes de subir las escaleras que dan acceso a la zona donde se encuentra la máquina del Juggernaut y al patio donde esta el interruptor de la energía. * 2. El segundo cerebro se encuentra al lado del primer cerebro. * 3. El tercer cerebro se encuentra en una pequeña habitación a la derecha del teletransporte que esta situado sobre la sala de calderas. *'115:' Kino der Toten (Teatro de los muertos): Activando los 3 meteoritos de 115 repartidos por el mapa. * 1. El primer meteorito se encuentra en la sala donde comienzas.Antes de llegar a la ventana de la zona de abajo,sobre un pedestal a mano derecha. * 2. El segundo meteorito se encuentra en el vestuario.Cerca de un rincón en el lado izquierdo de la habitación. * 3. El tercer meteorito se encuentra en una estantería en la sala que esta abriendo la puerta de la derecha al interruptor de la energía. *'Won't Back Down:' Five (Pentágono): Activando los 3 teléfonos rojos repartidos por el mapa. * 1. El primer teléfono se encuentra en la sala donde comienzas,cerca del Quick Revive. * 2. El segundo teléfono se encuentra en la sala del interruptor de la energía,sobre una de las mesas. * 3. El tercer teléfono se encuentra en la sala del Pack a Punch,sobre una de las mesas. *'Abracadavre:' Ascension (Cosmódromo Ruso en Akajistan, Unión Sovietica) :Activando los 3 osos de peluche con una hoz repartidos por el mapa. * 1. El primer osito se encuentra cerca del arma Olympia en el piso superior de la sala donde comienzas. * 2. El segundo osito se encuentra cerca de la plataforma lunar cercana al Stamin-up, cerca dela Caja misteriosa. * 3. El tercer osito se encuentra cerca de la plataforma lunar cercana al Speed Cola,encima de una pared al lado izquierdo de la Caja misteriosa. *'Not Ready to Die:' Call of the Dead (Siberia, Rusia) :Activando los meteoritos de 115 repartidos por el mapa. * 1. El primer meteorito se encuentra en el lugar donde apareces,cerca de la orilla,encima de unos barriles. * 2. El segundo meteorito se encuentra dentro del barco en la habitación que parece un comedor.Esta sobre uno de los asientos. * 3. El tercer meteorito se encuentra en la habitación donde estan los personajes originales atrapados,en el piso de arriba.El meteorito estaba bajo una mesa cerca del PhD Flopper. *'Pareidolia:' Shangri-La (Indochina) :Activando los meteoritos de 115 repartidos por el mapa. * 1. El primer meteorito se encuentra en la zona en la que apareces. En la ventana izquierda de atrás,cerca de unos escombros a su izquierda. * 2. El segundo meteorito se encuentra cerca del puente que esta en la sala del laberinto de paredes,cerca de la máquina del Juggeraut. * 3. El tercer meteorito se encuentra se encuentra en la zona minera,en el lado izquierdo del Semtex. *'Coming Home:' Moon (Área 51): Activando los 3 ositos con casco de astronauta repartidos por el mapa. * 1. El primero de ellos esta en la parte exterior, (al salir de la sala de donde llegas a la luna mediante el teletransporte), en una pila de cajas donde la plataforma de lanzamiento. * 2. El segundo se encuentra sobre el P.E.S. en una exclusa de aire entre el túnel 6 y la sala de energía. * 3. Se encuentra cerca de la máquina del Stamin-up y el Semtex en el túnel 11,en un agujero de la pared. (Sólo se le ve el casco) *'Nightmare:' Moon: Se activa al conseguir el trofeo/logro One gigant leap. *'8-Bit Coming Home:' Moon: Se activa pulsando el botón de acción en los equipos informáticos al final del tunel 11,junto a una radio cerca de la puerta de la habitación donde activas la energía. *'Re-Damned:' Moon : Se activa pulsando el botón de acción en el ordenador que esta situado cerca de la puerta del Biodomo. *'8-Bit Pareidolia:' Moon: Se activa pulsando el botón de acción en el ordenador de los laboratorios,en un rincón de la izquierda al entrar desde la sala de energía. *'Carrion:' Green Run (TranZit) (Hanfford, California) (activando los 3 osos). * 1. El primer osito se encuentra en la Parada del autobús, en el banco más cercano a la niebla. * 2. El segundo osito se encuentra en la Granja, en un colchón del piso de arriba. * 3. El tercer osito se encuentra en la barra del bar cercano al Stamin-up. * '''Samantha ´s Lullaby : '''Nuketown Zombies (Nevada): activando los ositos. *'8-Bit Pareidolia:' Nuketown Zombies (Nevada): Disparando o acuchillando a los maniquíes. *'We all Fall Down:' (Die Rise): activando los ositos de peluche repartidos por el mapa. * 1. El primer osito se encuentra cerca del rifle SVU-AS. * 2. El segundo osito se encuentra cerca de la mesa que esta en la sala de la energía. * 3. El tercer osito se encuentra en la sala del Buda. *'Rusty Cage:' Mob of the Dead (Isla de Alcatráz): Activando las 3 botellas de licor repartidas por el mapa. * 1. La primera botella se encuentra en la estantería de la derecha del arma Olympia en la sala de la biblioteca en la zona en la que comienzas. * 2. La segunda botella se encuentra en la enfemería, cerca de uno de los baños que estan manchados de sangre. * 3. La tercera botella se encuentra en los muelles, escondida detrás de unas cajas. *'Where are we Going:' Mob of the Dead (Isla de Alcatráz): Escribiendo 935 en el panel (Necesitas la llave del guarda para poder abrir el candado) *'Samantha´ Lullaby (Version MOTD):' Mob of the dead ((Isla de Alcatráz): Al comienzo del mapa,no te muevas mientras estas en el modo Afterlife. *'Always Running:' (Buried): Activando los 3 ositos repartidos por el mapa. * 1. El primer osito se encuentra cerca de un agujero que hay en el muro en la habitación del Quick Revive. * 2. El segundo osito se encuentra cerca de un barril del lado izquierdo en la tienda de dulces. * 3. El tercer osito se encuentra en la Masión encantada en una de las esquinas de la habitación donde esta el Double tap. *'Archangel: Origins (Excavation Site 64): Activando los meteroritos de 115 (verdes) repartidos por el mapa. * 1. El primer meteorito se encuentra en la sala donde comienzas, a la derecha de la caja de rituales,donde una estantería. * 2. El segundo meteorito se encuentra bajo una cama frente a la puerta que da a No man´s land. * 3. El tercer meteorito se encuentra en los pasillos que dan a la entrada a la excavación,detrás de unas cajas. (Tiene un bug que hará que a veces no suene). * '''Shepherd of Fire: Origins (Excavation site 64): Activando las radios esparcidas por el mapa. * 1. La primera radio se encuentra en el interior de la zona de excavación cerca de las estatuas. * 2. La segunda radio se encuentra en el interior del robot gigante que camina por la iglesia y el generador 6. * 3. La tercera radio se encuentra en Agartha, al lado de la pared que está entre las plataformas de fuego y viento. *'Aether:' Origins (Excavation Site 64): Se activa al encender los generadores 1 y 5. * En cada lado del generador 1 tienes que mantenerte agachado y pulsar el botón de acción en cada lado del generador donde haya pintado el número 1.Entonces,escucharás el sonido característico de cuando cojes un objeto de huevo de pascua. * En el generador 5 debes hacer lo mismo pero solo en la pintada del número 5 que esta mirando hacia fuera del mapa. * Dead Again (Der Eisendrache): Activando los ositos que hay esparcidos por el mapa. * 1. En la celda al lado del Juggernog. * 2. En el camión al lado del cohete. * 3. Encima de una silla en la habitación de Samantha. * 'Dead flowers '(Zetsobou no Shima): Activando los monitos que hay esparcidos por el mapa. * 1.Al lado de Stamin-up. * 2. Laboratorio del búnker. * 3. * 'Dead Ended '(Gorod Krovi): * 'The Gift '(Revelations): activando los distintos osos esparcidos por el mapa. * 1. Butaca en la parte de Kino der Toten. * 2. Silla en Verruckt. * 3. Silla en Mob of the Dead. Videos con Lyrics thumb|left|200px|Nightmare thumb|right|200px|Lullaby for a Dead Man thumb|left|200px|Undone thumb|right|200px|The One thumb|left|200px|Beauty of Annihilation thumb|right|200px|115 thumb|left|200px|Won't Back Downthumb|right|200px|Abracadavre thumb|left|200px|Not Ready to Die thumb|right|200px|Pareidolia thumb|left|200px|Coming Home Categoría:Nazi Zombies Categoría:Easter egg Categoría:Vídeos